Short Notice
by ParamorePanda
Summary: Heyyy I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooooooo long. I'm goin to keep written but I'm makin some changes. I'll have it up as soon as I can: I'm deleting this one and repostin it as soon as I get internet on my laptop
1. First Day in Rockford

This is 15 years after the last book happen and Allie and Amy Miller Move to Rockford Michigan wich is were the Cullens had just moved a year before. So read and see what happens and review is you like it so far

First day in Rockford

"Allie, get up!" I heard my sister yelling over and over again. "I thought that was what an alarm was supposed to do?" I said as I slowly sat up. "Huh?" she asked. "Never mind, why did u wake me up so early?" "Because we got to go to the airport today," she said looking at me like I was stupid. "I thought that was tomorrow?" I asked looking at the calendar hanging up on the wall. She just shook her head and walked out. I slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, dried myself and got dressed in the clothes I had picked out the night before. When I was dressed I went downstairs, sat down and put my head on the table. "What's wrong Allie?" Mom asked looking kind of concerned. "Why! Why do we have to go?" I shouted lifting my head up off the table. "Don't do this again Allie." Mom said in an annoyed voice. "You only want us gone so you can be with that asshole you call a boyfriend and you don't know how to actually be a reasonable and REAL parent so you have to send us off," I snapped. "Alyssa! You no that's not tru-" I cut her off and said "Don't even try lying to us anymore, it just doesn't work." I slammed the door as I walked out of the house.

Almost immediately Amy was by my side. "Why do you have such a problem with moving to Rockford? Or is this about dad?" She asked looking confused and worried. "Look I don't want to move because our entire lives our here in Long Beach and why would I be okay with moving away just because of the accident? I would rather stay and be surrounded by the things that remind me of him than leave and have nothing." I told her as I sat down on a nearby rock. "Yeah, I know I would rather stay too but you know we can't. We have to get on that plane today because mom thinks it's better if we get away from here for awhile but I'm sure we will be able to visit sometime." Amy said, trying to comfort me but all I did was make it worse. "Allie your hands!" She yelled. I looked at my hands and saw that it was happening again… I hate when this happens. The fire started to get worse and I tried to calm down but I couldn't. Amy grabbed my hand and I felt the fire go down and my hands started to get really cold. "Can you stop now?" I asked, she looked down and let go. The fire was gone but I was still mad so Amy kept a hold of my hand so I couldn't do it again. "Why does it keep happening?" I asked. "I don't know but you really have to learn to control your anger because I wont always be at your side when it happens, you have to figure out a way to control it like I did." Amy told me but of course she could control hers, it was ice, all she could do was freeze things but I set things on fire which is a bit worse. "Come on let's go or we're going to be late." Amy said practically dragging me to the car.

We were on the plane now and I couldn't help but think about the accident.

(Flashback)

"Allie! Allie calm down!" Dad was yelling. I looked at my hands and realized it was happening and this time Amy wasn't here to help. "Allie!" I heard as I blacked out. I woke up and I looked around me and all I could see was fire and smoke. I got out of what used to be the car and backed up. "Dad!!" I screamed as I saw what was left of his body in the car. I have had this happen to me before but I had never gotten this bad. I called 911 and a few minutes later the police and the fire department were here.

The police were asking me questions as the firemen tried to put the fire out. They took me to the hospital and had me checked out and then Amy and my mom got there and my mom was asking the doctors if I was okay and Amy came over to me asking what happen. All I said was it happen again and that I couldn't control it. "Where is dad?" she asked as she looked around. "G…go…gone," was the only word I managed to say as the endless tears started to roll down my face. Amy let go of my hand and stepped back and slowly slid down the wall.

(End of Flashback)

I felt someone shake my shoulder and I opened my eyes, "What?" I groaned. "We're here; you slept through the whole flight." Amy replied. I got up and we got off the plane. We saw Aunt Jenn and walked over to her. "Welcome to Rockford, Allie and Amy!" She squealed with joy. "What happen to your arms?" she asked as she saw the scars on mine and Amy's arms from the fight we got into about the accident when I had burned her and she froze me. "Uh we got into a bit of a fight a while back," Amy lied. Aunt Jenn just shrugged and grabbed a few of our bags and we went to her car.

"Why didn't Oscar come?" I asked, Oscar is her 15 year old son, same age as me. "Oh, he had to go to school; he had a big test today that he couldn't miss." She said in what sounded like a curious voice as if she was wandering why I asked. "Oh okay," I simply replied. The rest of the three hour drive to the town was quite both Amy and I just looked at the road. When we finally got into town it was such a small town there were probably only like 5,000 people in it.

When we got to the house I was surprised to see that they had moved. This was bigger and a bit nicer than her old one. Aunt Jenn saw our surprised faces and said, "Yeah I got this house last year and it's got four bedrooms and two bathrooms, isn't it nice?" Amy and I just nodded. When we got in I saw how much she had changed the house up. The main colors of the house were gold and sliver and it looked great. The tables and other wood furniture was a dark oak color and it really put the rooms together. I went up the stairs and went into the room that Aunt Jenn said was mine which was the one on left side that was facing the backyard. I went in and it was already furnished: there was a desk that was a light wood color with a laptop on it, there was the bed that was the same color wood as the desk and the blanket was a pattern of a lot of different shades of green and a side table that was also the same color wood along with a dresser, and there was also a dark green couch on the left wall with the desk that matched one of the colors of the blanket.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, and got into my pajamas and just went to bed to tired to go back downstairs and say goodnight and I think Amy did the same thing. Tomorrow was going to be along and boring day because Aunt Jenn had already enrolled us in school and we start tomorrow.

So do you like it so far? Either way review and tell me what you think. plz review and help give me sum ideas for the next chapter


	2. Oh Shit!

**A/N Sorry this one took so long i was juss havin trouble wit it**

"Allie! Allie!" I heard my dad yell. I looked around but I couldn't see anything, it was pitched black. All I could see was fire but I think that was coming from me. "Allie!" I heard Amy, my mom, and my dad all yelling but I still couldn't see them. I felt something cold on my shoulder, "Allie, Allie wake up!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes and saw Oscar. "Oscar? What are you doing?" I asked. "Uh… you were screaming in your …sleep so I woke you up. What… what was that about?" He stuttered. Why did I feel cold though? I felt my arm and it was still cold so that was real. I looked at his hands but there was nothing. I checked the time and it was 6:07 so I got up. "I don't know how to explain it." I answered when I realized he was still waiting for an answer. He walked out and I hurried to Amy's room to explain what just happened.

"Amy! Amy get up," I said, she wouldn't get up so I grabbed a cup of water and dumped it on her. "You up now?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh. "Yeah, I am NOW! What do you want?" She snapped. "I just had a dream about-" She cut me off, "YOU WOKE ME UP BECAUSE OF A DAMN DREAM!" She yelled getting up and pushing me. I just ignored that and said, "Well no, it was more of a night-" she cut me off again, "WHO THE FUCK CARES?! OH WELL YOU HAD A NIGHTMARE, GET OVER IT!! NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU, YOU SELFISH LITTLE BITCH!!" My hands burst into flames and I pushed her back leaving handprints on her arms. "See that's your problem, you never listen! AND IM SELFISH?! YOU-" I was yelling when she grabbed my arms to throw me to the ground but then Oscar came in and she stopped but didn't let go. OH SHIT! He looked at us and just turned around and walked out. Amy let go of me and told me to get out.

There were handprints from the ice on my arms and burns from me on her. I took a shower and I put on a long-sleeved shirt on to cover the marks but my hands were still shaking because I was still cold. I went down stairs after I was done getting ready for school and I saw that everyone else was already there and eating breakfast. I ignored Aunt Jenn when she asked if I wanted anything and told her I was going to school early. Aunt Jenn offered me a ride and I told her I would just walk. I got outside and Oscar was by my side and he put his arm over my shoulder and was guiding me towards his car. I gave up and just let him not wanting to get into anymore fights this morning but I shrugged and he got the hint and took his arm off my shoulder when we got to his car. We got into his car and he asked, "Should I pretend like I didn't see what I saw in there or… what? What should I do?" "Uh… what exactly did you see?" I answered hoping he hadn't seen much. "Nothing really I saw Amy had your arms and then you two looked at me and I walked out," he said. I knew he was lying but I decided to talk to him about it later. I looked at my watch and it was only 7:15, but I had to go to the front office for everything anyways.

We pulled up to the school but neither of us got out of the car. "We still got ten minutes so…," he trailed off. "Yeah, but I have to go to the front office and everything," I said, we got out of the car and walked up to the front office. The lady at the front office handed me the papers, told me I needed to get them signed by all my teachers and back to her by the end of the day, and she handed me a map of the school and walked away. I turned around and saw Amy behind me and I ignored her and walked out of the office leaving Oscar there with her. Oscar was at my side again anyways though. "What's your first class?" He asked, I looked at the schedule and say, "Math, you?" "Same I'll show you the way if you want?" He asked. Was he always this nice? We didn't exactly get along when we were younger… oh well. I nodded and followed him to the class. I looked at the time and we still had awhile until class started so we went back to the parking lot where he introduced me to all of his friends and we talked for awhile.

The first bell rung so we all hurried to our classes. When I got to math I got the teacher to sign the paper and he pointed me to a seat and I sat down. "Hi, I'm Caleb… Caleb Cullen" The gorgeous guy with pale skin, almost-honey colored eyes, and short dark brown hair next to me said as soon as I sat down. "Uh… Hi, I'm Allie." I answered him. We talked throughout most of the class so I didn't hear much of what the teacher was saying but it didn't matter I had already learned the lesson he was teaching a few months ago. The bell rung and I stood up as he asked, "What's your next class?" I looked and said, "U.S. History." "I've got the same class, can I walked with you?" He asked, and I nodded. History was the same as math, we talked the whole time.

After History I had Biology so he walked me to the class and left because he had another class. I walked in and had the teacher sign the paper and she pointed me to a seat. It was next to some guy, he looked I bit familiar but I didn't care; he was probably one of the guys Oscar introduced me to. When I sat down he immediately moved closer so I moved farther away, but he just moved closer again, "Can you really not take a hint? Back the fuck off." I snapped when he moved closer once again. He moved away and didn't try to bother me again. So this time I actually listened to the teacher's lesson but stopped listening after about 10 minutes when I realized that I had already learned this too. Did all teachers teach from the same book? This was really starting to get annoying.

When the bell rang I gathered my books and everything else and I walked out of the class. Caleb was waiting by the door and starting walking with me, "You want to sit with me at lunch?" He asked. "Uh, I would but I have to talk to my sister about something important but maybe another time?" I asked. He nodded and went and sat with a bunch of other people that all had the same gold eyes and pale skin as he did so it was probable his brothers and sisters.

I walked over to the table that Amy was sitting at with a bunch of people that Oscar hung out with and I asked, "Uh, Amy can I talk to you outside? It's kind of important." She just nodded and followed me outside. I think I saw Caleb look when I left the cafeteria. "What?" Amy snapped when she closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry about this morning I didn't mean to…" I looked down while I was apologizing but I was not able to find the right words. "It should be me the one apologizing, I was just having a bad dream and I was started to make me mad and I didn't mean to take it out on you… What was your dream about anyways?" She asked trying to lighten the mood I guess or just trying to change the subject. "It's not important," I murmured as I was heading back inside Amy grabbed my arm.

I sighed and said, "It was just about _that_ night," I knew she knew what I was talking about, "the same stuff I see every time but that wasn't really the reason I was trying to talk to you." I was trying to find a way to say it without sounding completely insane. I guess I was taking to long because Amy said, "So what was it?" "I don't think it was really anything but it just bothered me a bit so I was going to tell you about it but then we got into that fight so I couldn't-," She cut me off and nearly shouted, "What," She can be kind of impatient sometimes ."Well it's just that Oscar was trying to wake me up and I felt my shoulder start to get cold. When I woke up there was nothing in his hand and I kind of thought it was you at first but… I don't know it just bothered me so I was going to tell you about it, that's all but I'm starting to realize that it was just a stupid reaction and I wasn't thinking clearly," I looked down at my feet and I was about to walk back inside, "It's okay I'm not mad at you and I really never was it's just you caught me at a bad time and I should be the one sorry not you," I stopped and turned around when she said that. Instead of saying anything else we both walked back inside and saw that it was mostly empty. Were we really talking that long? Wow.

I nearly ran to my next class but I was still late. It wasn't that hard to find the class because it was P.E which was in the gym and the gym was in the most obvious place. The teacher signed my paper and told me just not to be late next time. He handed me the uniform but told me I didn't have to change or participate this class but I would have to next time. I went and sat on the bleachers watching everyone else out on the court. I felt someone sit on the bench but I ignored it, "Hi Allie." I heard someone say. "Hi Caleb," I said when I saw who it was. I didn't understand why I was so excited to see him; it had only been about an hour since I had talked to him but still. I think he heard the excitement in my voice because he laughed. "What are you so excited about?" He asked, yeah he did hear it. "I don't know," I answered honestly. I really didn't know what it was because I'm normally not like this; I need to learn to control myself. I know Amy has been telling me that since I was 4 but I'm starting realize I really need to control myself.

"What made you deicide to come to Rockford?" He asked, I was surprised he didn't know it seemed like everyone knew because everyone had been staring at Amy and I all day. "Uh… my father died a few months back and my mother decided it was best for Amy and I to get out of Long Beach for awhile." I told him as I looked down at the floor. I don't know why but I always did that when I talked about him, I think it was so people didn't see my reaction. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" he trailed off and he put his hand on mine. We both instantly pulled our hands back. He was cold… ice cold and his skin was smooth but hard as a rock. He was even colder than Amy but why was that? He had the same look on his face that I did; shock and my hands were shaking. Why were they shaking, they were never like that when Amy did anything but with him it was different; what is going on? "What… why…what was…" I didn't know what to say and it looked like he didn't either.

**A/N I dont know wen exactly im going to introduce the cullens but Jake wont be in this story bc i didnt reli like him anyways but Renesmee still will be and please review and give me ur opinion**


	3. Confused

He leaned back and put his hands over his eyes and I put head in my hands. I was so confused and I really needed to talk to Amy about this and see what she thought of it. I thought about it and I realized I should probably just keep this to myself for awhile, or at least until I had it figured out. "Did you feel that?" He asked and I knew what he was talking about but I decided to play dumb anyways. "Feel what?" I asked innocently. He looked so frustrated and I don't know why but it bothered me a bit. He leaned back and had his hands over his eyes again. I felt bad so I touched his hand and said, "You mean that?" He uncovered his eyes and sat up. "So it wasn't just me?" I shook my head, "Why… why is your skin so warm?" He asked, he looked so frustrated and confused that I kind of wanted to just tell him but I knew I couldn't. Could I? Why did I feel like I've known him for my entire life? I had only known him for a few hours and yet I trusted him so much. I knew I couldn't tell him, not yet at least, "I don't know, that's never happen before." I kind of lied because that happens a lot but not like that, people were never that cold, not even Amy.

Ugh why was this so confusing? "Has that ever happen to you before?" I asked trying to clear at least some of it up. "No, not like that," he answered honestly. Why couldn't I just tell him? He was being honest with me so why couldn't I be honest with him. Wait what did he mean 'not like that'? "Not like that?" I blurred out before realizing what I was saying. Ugh why couldn't I learn to just stay quite sometimes? "Yes, that happens sometimes, I guess you could say my skin is colder than normal." He answered after a few minutes, I think he was trying to choose his words carefully, meaning he probably wasn't telling the truth or at least the whole truth. I decided to let it go for now and try and get him to tell me the truth later on. I looked around the gym and saw people heading towards the locker rooms. I looked at Caleb and noticed he wasn't wearing the uniform. When the bell rung I started walking outside and Caleb was at my side. "You want a ride home?" He asked. "Uh sure let me just tell my cousin that I don't need a ride real quick," I told him.

He nodded and I walked towards Oscar and Amy, "Hey Oscar I don't need a ride home I'm getting a ride from a friend." I told Oscar and he just nodded. I was about to walk back over to Caleb when Amy grabbed my arm. Why does she always do that? "Who is he?" She asked. I knew she was probable going to react like this because I promised her I would stop going out with guys because of what happen last time.

(Flashback)

"I thought you said you were different?!?" I yelled at Jason when I saw him with that one girl, I didn't remember what her name was. He immediately pushed her away and got up and walked towards me putting his arms around me. I pushed him away and slapped him, "See that's your problem, you take everything too seriously. You need to learn how to relax." He snapped moving closer to me again. Okay well that last part was true but I take everything too serious? "Oh you want to see to serious?!?" I asked him. My hands burst into flames and I blacked out, like I always did when this happened. Ugh that was the second time that happened.

I woke up and saw him and the girl just laying there. They were still alive but they were going to need to go to the hospital, so I called 911 told them where it happened and told them to hurry. Okay yes I do need to learn to relax a bit more. I can't believe I just did that. I looked around and there was no one else around so I ran home. "Amy! Amy it happened again!" I shouted as soon as I got to the house. Dad wasn't home so it didn't matter. I didn't understand why we were keeping this from our parents, they would probably find out sooner or later. "What! What happen?" She asked but when she looked at me she just said, "Oh." "Okay I really don't think you should be going out with guys anymore. Not at least until you learn to control it. That is the second time that's happened and I don't think guys are making it any better. How bad was it though?" She told me, that bothered me a bit but I knew she was right. I don't even think she knows how to control it, I think she just learned how to control her again, "It was just as bad as the last time except there were two people and yes I know."

(End of Flashback)

I don't know how she knew it was a guy, unless she saw me walking with him or maybe it was my mood? I don't know how she did that, "No one he's just a friend." I mumbled, even though he really was only a friend. "Which one is he?" She asked. So it was my mood? I looked in his direction and he smiled at me, "I thought we agreed on no dating?" She asked skeptically. I wish he actually looked normal right now instead of a guy who was probably way hotter than any guy in any magazine. "Were just friends," I said innocently and I walked over to him knowing that that conversation wasn't over yet. "What was that about?" Caleb asked as soon as I was by his side again. "She doesn't like me going… it's a long story." I said, not really wanting to explain it. He nodded and headed to his car. I stopped when I saw his car; it was a dark green Jaguar, I don't know what model it was but it was nice. I had seen so many nice cars back in California but I've never seen that car. It was probably new because I don't exactly pay attention to when it comes to new cars. Of course I didn't car because I liked my car, but it wasn't here yet. "What?" He asked looking really confused. I just shook my head and we kept walking.

I got in and saw that there were other people in the car and it made me jump. "Oh yeah, these are Renesmee and Alice." He said pointing at the two girls in the back of the car. Renesmee didn't really look like Alice because her skin it wasn't as pale and her eyes were a dark brown. She didn't look like any of them really except she kind of looked like that guy with bronze because her hair was the same color except her hair was curly and his was just a mess but it looked good on him. "Caleb can I talk to you outside for a moment," Alice asked. They both got out of the car and were talking. She kind of looked like a pixie, her hair was reddish brown color and she was short but still taller than me and- "You're so stupid!" I heard her yell which interrupted my thoughts. I looked over and saw her yelling at him and he was just standing there listening. Suddenly the rest of his family was there. Most of them were yelling at him except two of them. One looked the blonde guy that had his arms wrapped around Alice looked worried and I think he was trying to calm everyone down and the other was a blonde girl who just looked like she didn't care.

After a few minutes of yelling, he and Alice got back into the car. I turned around and looked at Alice and she still looked mad. I looked at him and he looked worried, "Sorry about that." He said without looking up, "A few issues have come up and I had to talk to them about it." He continued, "If it's okay I kind of want you to come to my home so that we can settle this?" Oh! It might have been about the whole thing in gym but why would they react like that? "Uh okay," I said not knowing what else to say. He nodded and started the car and we drove for a about five minutes and we were there. I didn't understand why he was driving so fast but I guess he was in a hurry.

We stepped out of the car and I looked at the other cars in the garage. Wow. They all had nice cars, there were Porsches, Sedans, a Volvo, Mercedes, two big Jeeps, BMWs and a few other cars that I didn't even know what they were. We walked out of the garage and into the house. The house was ridiculously big and there were 4 floors. I didn't even know how to describe the rooms. We sat down on the couch and I think we were waiting for the others to come in to.

**A/N how is it so far? I dont know how exactly i going to make the next chapter. but please review and tell me what you thought**


	4. Too Many Secrets

**A/N Srry if there are any spelling or grammar issues im kinda bad with that kind of stuff, and sorry if this story isnt that gud bc ive juss been writtin wat comes to mind and then editing it a bit so if sumthin doesnt make since thats y and i havent decieded wether or not the cullens are goin to be OOC or not?**

I heard the door open and I looked to see who it was. It was the rest of the people I saw in the parking lot but also two other parents. I guess they were the parents because they looked older. "Hello Alyssa." Both of the older people said. I nodded, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme." He said acknowledging his wife. "Hi." She said. "And these are our kids, Edward Cullen, Bella Hale, Renesmee Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, and I think you know Caleb." Carlisle said pointing to each one as he said there names. I was going to have to ask Caleb about the last name thing later because I didn't understand it at all. They all looked like they were couple to. Edward was with Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme were together and it was obvious because of they way they were standing because they all had there arms around the other. Except Renesmee and Caleb they were just standing off to the side and they kind of stood out, except Caleb was by my side.

I saw the guy I think was named Edward look at Carlisle and shake his head. I didn't get it because he didn't say anything but it didn't bother me. "Okay so you are probably wondering why you're here right?" Carlisle asked. I just nodded my head and he continued. "Well this has to do with what happen when you and Caleb were in gym, he did something he wasn't supposed to but we were wondering why your skin was so warm, because most people's skin isn't like that." I didn't know what to say because I knew I couldn't tell them, at least not yet. "I don't know." I lied. Jasper shook his head, "its best if you tell the truth," Edward and Jasper said at the same time. They took a step closer to me and I started to get scared and I felt my skin start to get hotter. Oh No! No not know! I screamed in my head. I looked down at my hands and I put them together trying to calm down, then I put them behind my back. They all looked confused and I said, "I have to go."

I turned around and ran out of the house and towards the forest that was behind their house. I sat on a rock when I was far enough to know they wouldn't be able to see it. I let go of my hands and let the fire flow through my hands and up my arms. I was still trying to calm down and I was thinking about anything that would calm me down. I thought about the day I went to the zoo for the first time with my parents and Amy. I thought about it but then it reminded me of the accident with my dad and the fire started spreading and it went from reddish orange to blue. "NO!!" I screamed because I knew I was about to black out. I closed my eyes but then I felt a wave of calmness go through me and I opened my eyes and saw the fire changing back to orange and it was only in my hands so I put my hands together for awhile and I finally calmed down enough that it was complete gone and my skin cooled down again.

I looked around me and I didn't see anyone or anything. I don't understand why I was able to calm down so quickly though. I heard something and I turned around and I saw the three blondes of the family come out from behind the tree. Did they do that? I don't know how they would've been able to do that but I know that I didn't calm down that fast on my own but then again I was thinking about Caleb when I calmed down. There was just something about him… I didn't know what it was. Then I looked at the three of them and they all were shocked.

I wonder how much they saw. I think I should say something but I didn't know what, "Did you do that?" I asked before I actually thought it threw. "Do what?" Jasper asked, he kept his face expressionless which most of the time meant they were lying, but what exactly was he lying about? "I think you know what I'm talking about." I told him, wanting to get some kind of answer out of him. "I don't and how did you do that?" He asked looking at my hands. I put my hands behind my back and said, "Do what?" I said mocking him. He and the others sighed and the blonde girl, I think her name was Rosalie, stepped towards me and I stepped back. "Don't lie," was all she said. 'I'm not." I snapped. I was getting angry again. I felt my hands get hot and the fire start again but my hands were behind my back so I don't think they saw it but I really needed to calm down. "Your not," she asked grabbing my hands. When she touched my hands the fire went away and when she let go it came back, the only others person that could do that was Amy.

"Looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets," I said looking down at her hand but she didn't move her hand. "What is that though?" She asked, "What's it look like?" I asked sarcastically. "Just tell us how you do that," She hissed tightening her grip on me. I didn't realize until now that Rosalie's eyes were a light gold color but it wasn't the dark gold that the rest of them had. The fire in my hands went from orange to blue and she immediately let me go. I looked at her hand but there wasn't a scratch on her but there were red marks from her hand on my arm. Great another thing I have to cover up. I looked at my arms and wondered how I could get scars from ice. I looked at my hands and the fire was gone because I calmed down but my hands were still shaking but I wasn't cold. It was the same thing that happened when Caleb touched me.

"Rosalie…" Jasper trailed off. Rosalie looked at him and backed away from me and he took a step closer. I heard something and I saw that the rest of their family and I backed up even more. I felt like I was trapped but then Caleb took a step forward and I stayed were I was at. He kept taking slow steps towards me until him and I were face to face. "Are you okay?" He asked looking down at my arms. I didn't know if he meant the handprints from his sister or the fire, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said basically answering them both. He came close enough to whisper in my ear, "Its okay they won't hurt you," he was whispering in my ear, I think he was saying that because my skin got hot again, "they just want to help you, so that you aren't a danger to yourself or anyone else." I laughed, "Danger? I've been a danger since I was 2 and you think that-" I stopped because I didn't want to say anything I would regret, especially not to him, I took a deep breath and decided since they had already seen it that I might as well tell them everything except about Amy.

"What is she thinking?" I overheard Carlisle say. "I don't know. I don't know any Italian." Edward said. He looked really frustrated. Italian, were they talking about me? What did he mean by thinking? Could it be a coincidence that I think in Italian? "Can we talk inside?" I asked when I felt a breeze. They all looked at me but Caleb nodded and we all started to walk back to their house. Everyone was walking close together except Rosalie and that big guy Emmett. I didn't understand why but it really didn't matter to me much. I looked at the rest of the people and they all had there heads down.

I thought about the thing that happen with Edward and Carlisle a few minutes ago and decided to test it. _Edward!! _I thought, he looked at me, _Can you hear me?_ I thought. He immediately looked away. _I will tell you about the fire if you tell me if you can hear me,_ I thought in English, he nodded. I stopped, "You can hear my thoughts?" I asked out loud. Everyone looked at me, and they were all shocked except Edward and Alice, "How did you figure it out?" Edward asked looking confused because I went back to thinking in Italian. "I heard you and Carlisle talking and he asked you what I was thinking and you said you didn't know because I'm thinking in Italian and I just thought I would see if it worked and it did." I answered him. "Wow," Emmett said but the way he said it, it wasn't a complement and it was more like 'I didn't think she was that smart' kind of wow. I glared at him and he laughed. For some reason Alice came over and put her arm over my shoulder, "Wow, your skin is warmer than most peoples, it's ever hotter than Renesmee's and Jacob's," Renesmee flinched when Alice said that and Edward punched Alice in the arm. "Oh yeah, sorry Nessie," Alice apologized, I was confused. "Jacob was Nessie's friend until he died a few years ago." Alice whispered in my ear and I nodded.

I didn't know I ran this far out into the forest. We had been walking for at least half an hour and I still couldn't see the house, "How far away from the house are we?" I asked when I started to get impatient. "About 15 minutes," Alice answered me and I felt a wave of patient go through me. "Is that you?" I asked Alice. She laughed and said, "No, it's Jasper." Everyone stiffened when she said that. "Oh come on she was going to find out soon anyways." Alice whined, she really looked like a little kid when she did that but no one relaxed, actually everyone seemed tenser than before. What kind of secrets are they hiding from me and how many? "Not that many," Edward mumbled. Was I thinking in English? "Yes you were." Edward laughed. I really need to watch myself when I'm around him and I should just think in Italian at all times. Everyone looked confused so obviously they couldn't all do that.

"So were you the one that calmed me down in the forest earlier?" I asked Jasper. "Yes, I didn't know how bad it would get so I decided I had to do something." He answered formally, was he always this formal? "Can you explain that to me?" I asked, I realized he probably wouldn't know what I meant. "I can feel people emotions and manipulate them." He said, okay I guess he did know what I meant.

"Why is Rosalie so far up?" I asked. "She isn't exactly a people person," Alice said and everyone else laughed. I didn't get it. Emmett stopped and looked at me for a few minutes and then started laughing. "What?" I asked starting to get annoyed. "Nothing I just realized your eyes look like fire." Emmett laughed. "So?" I didn't get it. He laughed again and said, "I don't know I just thought it was funny because of your whole fire thing, but you've got some cool eyes." He laughed once again and I was starting to get mad. "Em if you don't shut up I'll break your legs," Caleb snapped and then smiled at me. "Aww, Caleb is defending his girl!" Emmett said and then laughed again. I blushed, Caleb looked down and Jasper and Edward laughed but were a bit shocked.

"Real mature Emmett, real mature." Edward said shaking his head. "Oh cheer up Eddie; you're such a buzz kill sometimes." Emmett whined. Why was the biggest one the most immature? "Don't call me Eddie, Emmett." Edward said. "Why? What are you going to do Eddie?" Emmett said, he was just testing Edward. "I'll tell Rose what you were thinking about last night." Edward warned and when he said that Rosalie turned around, "Tell me what?" She asked. Edward looked at Emmett, "You wouldn't" Emmett said. "You want to try me?" Edward had an evil grin on his face. "I could always tell Bella what happen two days ago when we went hunting-" Esme cut him off, "Enough!" She shouted, I think she was getting just as tired of it as the rest of us were. "Sorry," Edward, Emmett and Caleb apologized. We could finally see the house and I was some what relieved but then I again I was scared. I immediately thought about what I would say and how I would start. I had no clue but I was just going to have to find a way to tell them because it was too late to turn back now.

**A/N I will explain the thing about Rosalie's eyes later on. but other than that how was it? Review and told me how it was. oh and the thing with Bella Hale i gave her that last name because she couldnt have cullen bc edwards last name is cullen and there together so yea Plz REview and tell me wat u thought and ur opinions, oh and i didnt want Edward to be able to read her mind bc then it wouldnt leave me much to explain about her powers so i said Edward doesnt know Italian lol but plz reveiw**


	5. Does he?

We walked up the steps and we went into their dining room and sat at the big table; with me sitting at the head chair, Caleb, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Esme on the right and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie on the left, with Carlisle at the other end at the other head chair. "So what exactly was that? And could you think in English so that Edward can understand you?" Carlisle asked and looked over at Edward who quickly nodded. I sighed and thought about it for awhile until Caleb grabbed my hand under the table and smiled, "To be honest I don't really know what it is or why it happens but I know it only happens when I get mad or scared." I said and looked over at Rosalie and Emmett was trying to hold back a laugh. "But it's been happening to me since I was two and my sis-" Oh Shit! I wasn't going to tell them that but they urged me to go on so I did.

"My sister has been trying to help me learn to control it or at least control my emotions a bit more but the fire is getting worst and I'm starting to have these blackouts and if Jasper didn't calm me down I would have had another one." I looked at Jasper and he nodded. "But lately every time I have these black outs someone ends up dead and it was kind of the reason I moved here because of that last black out there was an accident," I felt Caleb squeeze my hand tighter. "Is that what happen to your…?" He didn't want to say it. I nodded as tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. He gave me an apologetic look, "It's okay." I said to him and continued with my explanation, "The angrier I get the worst it gets, it goes from just my hands to my arms and if I'm angry enough the fire and my eyes will go blue and it spreads throughout my entire body then I black out. If I calm down enough my eyes will go back to there original color which is green with a tint of red but my eyes will always be in the same pattern they are now. So Emmett that's why you didn't know my eyes looked like that earlier." I said as I looked at Emmett who had finally stopped laughing and actually looked serious.

"So your eyes go from three different colors?" Emmett asked and I nodded, "That's SO cool." He said and I laughed at the way he said it. "I normally wear contacts that look like close enough to the shade of green that my eyes actually are but it burns away when I get mad." I told them, "So how long does it take for them to go back to green?" Caleb asked curiously. "I'm not sure exactly but it stops when my skin cools down." I answered his question and I smiled and he smiled back at me and my skin cooled down and I think my eyes were green again but I didn't know. "Wow," was all Caleb said so I guess they did go back to green and once again I heard Jasper and Edward laugh. Why did they keep doing that? "Does that answer all your questions?" I asked hoping they would say yes. "Just one more," Carlisle said, "Does your sister have the same thing?" I had told them the truth throughout this whole thing so I might as well tell them the truth now, "No, but instead of fire hers is ice and her eyes do the same thing. Except it looks like there is a crack across her eyes and she has the same green eyes I do but her eyes go from blue to white." I answered him.

After I finished explaining all I knew about my ability we just hung out and talked until I looked up and saw that it was 7:39 and I stood up and I think they could tell why I stood up because Esme told Caleb to take me home and she looked at Alice and said no but I didn't understand that. Alice started pouting and saying things under her breath. Caleb and I walked outside and as soon as we were in his car he asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded and asked, "Can you explain the whole Cullen and Hale thing?" "Yeah, Edward, Nessie, and Alice parents died 13 years ago so Carlisle and Esme adopted them because they are Carlisle brother's kids and with me and Emmett our parents died 15 years ago so I was about six weeks old and my father was Carlisle's other brother and so they adopted us and with Rosalie, Jasper and Bella there parents died a week after Bella was born so, 17 years ago and they are Esme's brother's kids." He explained. "How old are all of you?" I asked. "Nessie and I are 15, Edward, Bella and Alice are 17 and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 18." He answered me.

We hadn't even left the garage and it was already 8:03. He looked at the time to and drove out of the garage and onto the road. "Why are you driving so fast?" I asked curiously. "I don't know I just don't like going slow. Do you want me to slow down? Because I could if you want me to?" He asked. "No, it's okay I was just curious." I said. "Why doesn't Rosalie like me?" I asked because everyone else seemed at least okay with me being there but she didn't at all and my arm was proof of that. "I don't know she just isn't that nice anyways and I'm sorry about your arm she just has been very angry these past few years." He apologized. I didn't really like this subject so I changed it, "Do you have ability? I guess you could call it that." I asked him. "Yes, I can manipulate the weather." He answered.

"Meaning what exactly?" I ask and he pointed up. I looked up the sky and it started raining, then hailing, then snowing, then a thunderstorm, then lightening, finally he stopped all of that and just made the clouds darker. "Wow," was all I said and he smiled. "Does anyone else in your family have any abilities?" I wondered. "Yes, you already know Jasper and Edward's, so Alice can see the future, Nessie can basically do the opposite of what Edward does so she shows you her thought and Bella she can block out mental abilities for herself and… well its like a rubber ban she can stretch it out to block it from others but the ones in it can still use there abilities and she can just completely take the shield off herself." He said. I nodded and looked out the window; we were already at the house. How long had we been sitting here? "I have to go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" I asked. "Yeah, bye." He said. "Bye." I got out and shut the door and started walking towards the house but then it started raining, I looked over at him to see if he did that but it didn't look like he did. He looked up and it stopped so I waved and walked into the house.

When I walked in and turned around to lock the door. I turned back around but I jumped when I saw Amy and Aunt Jenn, they both looked mad. "Where have you been?" Aunt Jenn asked. "I was with a friend and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it." I answered her; she just shrugged and went upstairs. I was about to go upstairs to but Amy grabbed my arm; "You were with that guy weren't you?" She assumed. "Yes, but I wasn't with just him, I was with his entire family and nothing happen between me and him." I said and was about to go upstairs but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back again. "Really, is that why you were sitting in that car with him for over an hour?" She asked skeptically. I looked at the time and it was past nine. Wow time flew by when I was with him. "Yes." I said, "Look he's just a FRIEND when are you going to get over that? You know what yeah I like him, who wouldn't? He's a nice guy and he's ridiculously hot, actually hot isn't the right word but you know what I mean. I like him but I'm not going to get into anything serious because I actually learned something from the last guy. He and I are going to be JUST friends and I really mean it, so back off okay?" I shook my head and walked upstairs this time she didn't stop me, she just let me go. I was actually glad she let me go because this fight would get a lot more serious if she had grabbed my arm again.

I went into my room and sat on the bed. I sighed and put my hands on my head and leaned back against the wall. I might have lied a bit but I really needed her to back off. I actually wanted to be more than friends with Caleb but I didn't want to do anything stupid or have another black out. I don't know what will happen next time because the one a few months ago was the worst I've ever had and they seem to be getting worse. Ugh why can't I be normal? I sighed and got up to get ready for bed. An hour later I came back into my room and I was about to go to sleep but I saw my bag on the ground and I forgot I didn't do my homework. I went over and I was about to take my homework out when I realized I had did it all on in class.

I went and sat on my bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now, I lay down and put my music on and set the alarm as I drifted off to sleep. The dream started off like it always did; my dad yelling my name and then everyone else yelling my name but this time it was different. There was something different about it I couldn't figure out what it was. Then I saw Caleb walk out from the darkness and I could see him perfectly with his pale skin practically glowing in the dark he- "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." I heard my alarm go off and I immediately turned it off and got out of bed. That was the first time since the accident that I didn't wake up to someone telling me I was screaming in my sleep… okay he is really starting to get to me but I don't know why that is. I know I liked him but do I like him that much?

I really don't know the answer to that so I would deal with that later because right now I had to get ready for school. After I got ready for school I went and sat at the table not really wanting to eat anything. I heard someone come down the steps and I looked and it was Oscar. "So…who was that guy you were with last night?" He asked. "Just a friend." I answered hoping he wouldn't say more. "Really? Because the way he looked at you, it didn't look like he wanted to be just friends." He teased, "Well it's not my fault if he wants to be more than friends but it doesn't change the fact that is all we are." I said started to get defensive. Was he actually looking like that or was Oscar just messing with me? "Well sorry, didn't mean to piss you off or nothing." He apologized even though I knew that's not what he wanted to do.

Amy walked down the stairs and I decided it was best to apologize for snapping at her last night, "Hey Am-" I stopped because she wouldn't even look in my direction, which meant she was either still mad or still tired. I heard a knock at the door and Amy went to go get it. Once she opened the door she immediately turned around gave me a really bad look. I walked over to see who it was and it was Caleb. Damn I really don't think him showing up at my door asking me if I need a ride is going to help the situation between Amy and me right now.

"Hi what's up?" I asked him. "Nothing just figured you might want a ride today?" He asked. "Yeah okay, let me just get my bag real quick." I said and he nodded. I walked back over to the table and grabbed my bag. "Sorry." I told Amy when I saw the look on her face. Oscar was giving me an 'I told you so' look and I told him to shut up. I walked back outside and noticed Caleb's brother and sister were there. "Hi Allie!" Alice said as she came up and hugged me and I felt that shock again. Ugh I don't like that feeling at all. "Hey Allie!" Emmett laughed and then picked me up and gave me a really big hug and I felt the shock once again. We walked over to the car- actually they walked over to the car because for some reason Emmett was still carrying me. I had known them for only a day and they acted like I was family, which was kind of weird.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. "Rosalie is still mad at you because of that comment you made last night and she's mad at me because I laughed so I thought I might just stick with you three today." He said and he really didn't give me an answer. "They took the other car and I'm here because I didn't want to be in a car with Rosalie again." Alice explained and then shuttered. "Was what I said really that bad?" I asked and they all shrugged. "No, she overreacts sometimes but I don't think dissin' her hair and her clothes is not going to help." Emmett said and then laughed. "It was funny though." "Yeah, she shouldn't have been talking bad about me. I would have kept quiet if she didn't." I said and Alice for some reason looked sad. "What's wrong Alice?" I asked because I don't think I said anything to upset her. "I picked out those clothes for her." She said looking down. "I was just kidding; I didn't mean what I said I just had to get back at her." I explained and I was actually telling the truth. Then she brightened up and started bouncing around in her seat again.

She stopped and she had a distant look on her face. We waited and a few minutes later she turned back to us smiling, "Sorry about that." She apologized. I shrugged, "If you can control the weather than why to you make it rain?" I asked Caleb when I saw that it had started raining. "I try not to mess with the actual weather most of the time, I just like making clouds." He explained as he waved his hand and few more clouds came up. "Oh that makes since." I said. I looked out the window and saw that we were already at school I was about to get out of the car because Alice and Emmett had but then Caleb's hand had stopped me. "Wait there is a question I need to ask you." He said. "What is it?" I asked curiosly.

**A/N sorry if there are any spelling or grammar issues i try to get them all but i normaly dont.. but please review wether you like or dont like it juss tell me wat you thought**


	6. No

**A/N sorry it took so long i lost my thumbdrive and i didnt want to start the page over so yea**

He just sat there and I was starting to get a bit impatient and I was about to talk but he spoke first. "I was trying to figure out a better way to ask this but," he looked down at the steering wheel and continued, "I think I'm just going to say it… Do you want to go-" I cut him off. "No." I blurted out before I could think about it. I saw the faint smile on his face quickly disappear and he looked sad. I got out of the car because I couldn't stand to look at the obvious sadness on his face anymore and I ran to my class ignoring Emmett and Alice when they tried to stop me. Oh great I have both him and Renesmee in my first class.

I walked in and saw both of them sitting near the back and I decided that I did need to tell him…or just say yes and not have to explain my issue about most guys. I think I need to tell him he deserves the truth and taking the easiest way out wasn't always the best way. I went and sat between the both of them and Renesmee put her hand on mine and my head was filled with pictures of him and I pulled my hand away and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her and she whispered, "Tell him," and she turned around to pay attention to the teacher. I looked over at him and he had his eyes on his papers. I wanted to say yes or at least tell him I was sorry and explain everything but I couldn't concentrate. I saw a door that was only a few steps away and I noticed that the area we were in was poorly lit so I doubt the teacher would have see me so I slipped out of the room. I needed to clear my head.

I walked away from the school and saw that there was a forest path across the street so I headed into it and walked for about a half hour and sat on a fallen tree. I had to clear my mind and a quiet place like this was a good place for it. I put my head in my hands because I still hadn't come up with anything. I groaned and the tree I was sitting on burst into flames and I got up, I didn't notice my hands until now. It was getting harder and harder to calm down as the days went by. I was trying to think of anything that would help and I immediately thought of Caleb. I thought about his face, he had warm dark gold eyes, his lips were uneven because the left side of his bottom lip was lower than the rest of it and he had kind of a baby-face but not really, his face was just…perfect, it was the only word that could describe it. His hair was dark brown with a hint of gold in it. His voice was probably one of the best things about him because he had a bit of an Irish accent but not completely. He even smelled amazing it was sort of like oranges and I don't know what else. He was about 5'7 and his skin was unnaturally pale and ice cold… "You okay?" Renesmee asked. When did she get her? How long have I been sitting here? "Uh yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking." I answered trying to remember what exactly I had been thinking about before I started thinking about Caleb.

"You know its 3:00 right now right?" She asked, I pulled out my cell phone and it did say that. Ugh I skipped the entire day and I didn't even get to think the situation through? "Yeah, I know…now." I told her. "Come on, you want a ride home again?" She asked, I thought about it for awhile and just nodded my head yes. "Ok, hurry up or before they get too impatient." She said dragging me along with her.

I decided as we were running through the forest that I would explain the situation with him so that he would understand. When we got to their car I realized it wasn't his car and that he wasn't even in it but instead there was Edward, Bella, and Jasper. Where was Rosalie? "She left early so that she can get out of town tonight." Edward answered my thought. Ugh I really need to be more careful with my thoughts around him. "Oh and Caleb is with Emmett and Alice in his car there going to go get her. She's still kind of mad about last night." He answered my thought again and I was starting to get a bit annoyed with him. Wow, overreact much? Edward laughed and Bella hit him on the head and he apologized. I kind of wanted to talk to Caleb today before I changed my mind again but I guess I'll have to wait until later. "Actually you can come to our house and wait for him if you want to?" Edward said and I was about to hit him but Jasper, Bella, and Renesmee did instead. "Stay out of my head Cullen." I warned him and then started thinking in Italian again. "Oh yeah, okay I'll come by." I said and Jasper laughed. Okay really? That was really starting to get annoying.

We got to their house and went inside. The only other person there was Esme who gave me a hug as soon as I walked in. "Great this human smells good too…even better than Bella did." I heard Jasper mutter so fast and low that I wasn't sure if that's what he actually said but what did that mean? What did he mean 'Bella _did_'? I just let it go and sat on their couch. Edward and Bella were on the other one, Jasper was at the piano bench and Renesmee was sitting next to me. It was silent and I decided to ask a question, "What happen to that Jacob guy… Alice said he died?" I asked, okay that was stupid but I couldn't take it back now. Renesmee was looking down at her feet and all the others stiffened. "It's okay." She said and she put her hand on mine.

I immediately saw pictures of a big guy who I was guessing was Jacob. _There were people in grey hoods standing in front of him and he was standing next to Renesmee and the rest of the Cullen's were …growling? They were all in a low crouch and they looked like they were defending something or someone. I saw the hooded people go into the same crouch except one of them. One of them was holding something metal and they were speaking but suddenly they threw the metal object and it hit the big guy and suddenly all that was left of the big guy was ashes and it was gone_ and she took her hand off of mine and she was again looking at her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" I didn't know what to say but she just nodded and lifted her head up.

I felt stupid and guilty for bringing it up and I wanted to ask them like why that happened and I had so many more questions about it but I decided it was best to just drop it. "It's okay, you didn't know." Jasper was suddenly sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulders. This family acted as if I was family where they like this with everyone? They were all so… close with people. I had only met them yesterday and yet I felt like I had known them forever.

I looked over at the piano and Esme asked, "Do you play?" I nodded and she gently pushed me towards it indicating that she wanted me to play. I sat down on the bench and glided my fingers across the keys. I decided to play the song I wrote last year for Amy. As I started playing I felt someone's hands on my shoulders but I ignored it and kept playing and muttering the words to the song. As I finished the song Esme said, "That was beautiful, did you write it yourself?" I nodded and I turned around. I jumped when I noticed that it was Caleb's hands on my shoulders. I turned back to the piano and started playing another song. It was the song I had started to write last night. I didn't complete it so I improvised when I got to the middle and let it complete its self but it turn out good.

I turned around again after the song was finished and looked up at Caleb. He looked shocked, they all did. I laughed and asked, "Can I talk to you outside?" Caleb nodded his head and we walked outside. Once we got far enough to not be able to see their house anymore I stopped him and turned to him. I didn't know what to say or how to start it but before I could think of anything Caleb spoke, "No?" Okay that doesn't exactly help me out but I had to explain and I couldn't back out now. "I'm sorry, I have… dating issues," It wasn't the best word but it works. "The last two guys I went out with ended up in the hospital with some serious burns and I don't want that to happen to you too." I explained and he laughed, I was confused. "Hurt me? I can't get…" He was starting to say but Edward and Jasper came out of nowhere and Edward had his hands over his mouth and was whispering something in his ear. He turned around and started whispering back and after about five minutes he turned back to me and they were walking away.

"You can't get…?" I asked. "Hurt, actually I can but I heal kind of fast so you don't really have to worry about me." I knew he was lying I could tell but I don't think he was lying completely. "I don't know, I like you…a lot but I really don't want to take the chance." I said, hoping that he would understand. He took a step closer and laughed, "Try me," was all he said and then he gave me a breathtaking smile and I gave in. "Okay." I sighed and we turned around and started walking back to their house. I stopped though and he stopped too. "I didn't want to say anything earlier but… can you please tell the truth?" I pleaded because I was getting tired of their lying, and he looked confused. "I know you and your family are lying I just don't know what exactly your lying about." I explained and he sighed. I waited but he still didn't say anything.

"I'm… a….a….vam…pire…. I'm a vampire, Allie." He finally said after what seemed like forever. "But your eyes, why aren't they red?" I asked and he looked shocked.

**A/N i thought i should put a twist in there so yeah, plz review and tell me what you think... i think im gonna start writting it from different ppls POV but i dont know yet **


	7. Fainted

**A/N Ok im connecting stories with my friend iMontee so check his story out its called Other Exsitence and Jade and Lysander are his important charactors so yea and i never said this in the previous chpts because its obvious i dont but SM owns twilight and the twilight charactors I'm just having fun**

**Fainted**

**Caleb's POV**

"Why aren't your eyes red?" She asked curiously. I tried to keep it cool but I couldn't completely hide my expression. "What? How do you know about us?" I asked, ignoring her question. After she didn't answer me, I answered her question. "My eyes are gold because I don't drink human blood. Instead I drink animal blood and I'm not really sure why it makes our eyes gold." I answered and then asked, "Have you encountered our kind before?" I nearly growled at the thought. I didn't like the idea of her being hurt physically or emotionally or any other way. I looked at her and she looked like she was thinking about something really hard. I unnecessarily coughed to get her attention, her eyes met mine and she just looked at me for awhile. "Oh, uh… it's kind of a long story but if you want to know…" She trailed off and I nodded and waited for her to continue.

As soon as she finished explaining everything I took a few steps back and dropped to the ground. She has been around a vampire that drinks _human _blood! I don't even like being around them because they make me feel sick because I don't like the smell of vampires that drink human blood which is weird because human blood smells good but they don't. They smell just as bad as those filthy mutts but in a different way. I shuddered at the thought because it reminded me of what had happen with the Volturi and Jacob. I didn't like Jacob but Seth was a cool kid, to bad he had to leave with his sister Leah.

"This ain't good at all," I mumbled at what I thought was low enough for her not to hear but I think she did because she held her hand out and said, "Let's get back to your house." I nodded and picked her up and ran to the house. Once we got inside the house I set her down by the table and she sat down. I was then ambushed by Alice and her hysterical-self. "What were you thinking?" She shouted move closer to me, honestly she scares me when she's like this. "I didn't do anything!" I yelled at the same level she did. "You told her!" She, Rose, Em, Eddie, and Bella all screamed at the same time. "She already knows about vampires!" I shouted back. This shocked them all which shocked me because I thought that at least Alice would know about it but from the expression she had on her face I could tell she didn't.

"How!" Rosalie yelled, there yelling was getting really annoying. I was about to answer but Allie stood up and then her eyes closed and if I hadn't caught her she would have hit the floor. "Allie?" I asked, concerned and completely ignoring what they were doing. Carlisle held his arms out and I reluctantly handed her over to him. He ran her upstairs and set her down on the bed in the guest room and I followed as did everyone else. We all looked at her waiting for Carlisle to tell us what happen. "She went into some kind of coma like state." Carlisle confirmed looking over her still. "Nessie go call her aunt and tell her that Allie is going to be staying with us for about two weeks… and tell her she is just staying over so she can spend time with you and Alice." Leave it up to Carlisle to always know what to do, I really don't know how he does that but it still amazes me. Everyone else left the room and about a minute later Carlisle did too. "Allie…" I didn't know what to say so I just pushed one of the chairs up to the side of the bed and put her hand in mine.

It's been three days and all she has done is flinch a few times. "Cay, come on, you need to hunt your eyes are pitch black and you look like hell." Emmett said lightly. I shook my head and continued to look at Allie. "What if she wakes up and I'm not there?" I asked still not taking my eyes away from her. "We aren't going that far." He said and I just shook my head. He walked out and a few moments later Alice came into the room cheerfully. "Come on she isn't going to wake up today." She said softly putting her hands on my shoulders. I shrugged them off and I think that irritated her because she grabbed my face and made me look at her. "You WILL go hunting and you WILL come now!" She ordered sternly. I gave up because I knew she would eventually win anyways and got up. I looked at her one more time and then walked out the door and jumped out of a window.

Alice followed so I guess she was coming with me. We ran for about an hour and I wasn't sure if we were in Michigan anymore but we went into a forest and I stopped. I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. I smelt the air and I smelt a black bear and I ran towards it and went into a low crouch right before I jumped at it and the bear broke its neck upon impact and I sunk my teeth into its neck and drained the blood from it until it was all gone. I pushed the bear away and I wasn't completely done yet so I went after a few mountain lions too, this time keeping them alive until I sunk my teeth into them. I got up and brushed myself off just as I smelt some humans and I immediately started looking for Alice.

I saw her just in time to see her getting into a low crouch. I ran and crashed into her and held her down even though she struggled to break free. I heard one of them trip and fall and I could smell their blood even stronger because they cut themselves and Alice flipped out. I panicked and did the only thing I knew would stop her even though I didn't want to do it. I bit her shoulder and she stopped struggling long enough for me to pick her up and run her far enough to not be able to smell them anymore. When we were far enough away I let her go, "Alice I'm so sorry I panicked." I apologized when I saw her confused expression. "I didn't see myself attacking the humans, I didn't smell any earlier but then the wind blew while I was going after a bear and I just wasn't thinking…" She trailed off while she rubbed her shoulder. "You still need to hunt don't you?" I asked when I saw that her eyes were still black and she nodded.

This time I ran around the place four times before I gave her the okay. After she was done she walked back over to me happily and asked me a question I wasn't expecting at all, "Do you love her? Because you look like you do and I see what is going to happen and… well do you?" She looked at me and waited for my answer, if she wasn't my sister I probably would have just told her to shut up and I would have walked away but instead I answered, "Yeah I think I do." As soon as I said that she squealed for joy and was jumping up and down hugging me. Then she stopped and looked at me.

"Do you not like her blood?" She asked, wow she is so straightforward. "I don't think about her blood even though she does smell really good, I just think about her." I answered honestly. "Edward had been around over 100 years and he still wanted to kill Bella when he first met her but you've only been around for a little over 10 and you haven't even thought about killing her… honestly I'm impressed." Alice thought out loud. "I'm not like Edward and it probably helps that I have never had human blood." I said. She shrugged and we ran home.

As soon as we got back I ran up to Allie's room and I was shocked when I saw that Rosalie was sitting in the seat I had been in and she was apologizing to her and holding her hand. THIS WAS A SIDE OF ROSALIE I HAVE NEVER SEEN! I slowly walked out trying not to make a sound and I waited by the door. Rosalie and I were close because she was like my best friend when it comes to the family and she is my favorite sister but I still have never seen this side of her. When she walked out she jumped when she saw me, "How long have you been there?" She glared at me. "Not long, Alice and I just got back from hunting," I kind of lied.

She shook her head and kept walking. I went and sat by her again and put her hand in both of mine and started whispering so low that only she could hear me. It was nighttime and the rest of the family was doing what they normally did at night when I heard Jasper yell, "What!?!?" Less than a second later he had tackled me and I was on the ground with him hovering over me. "You bit her?!?" He yelled again. I sighed and I was about to explain it but as I opened my mouth to talk he punched me. I pushed him off of me and punched him back. He tried to jump at me but he missed and I grabbed him and threw him through the wall. He tried to punch me again but I ducked under it and kicked him straight in the ribs which sent him flying and he went through another wall and he was on the ground outside. I jumped through the whole in the wall and I tried to get him to stop but he swung at me once more and now I was mad. I pushed him to the ground and started to punch him repeatedly. He pushed me off and it sent me through the air until I crashed into the wall on the side of the house. I got up and charged at him put Emmett had his huge arms around me restraining me and Eddie was doing the same to Jasper.

Esme came outside and she grabbed both me and Jasper by the collars of our shirts and said, "What are you two fighting about?" I looked down and I started to talk but Jasper cut me off and said, "He bit Alice and I got angry and I didn't let him explain what happen before I attacked him, sorry Esme." Esme looked at me and waited for me to say something so I did, "I should have just stopped the fight but I also got angry and fought back, sorry Esme." She sighed and asked, "Okay, now why did you bite Alice?"

"We were hunting and I had just finished off a lion when I caught the scent of a few humans and so I looked for Alice and by the time I found her she was in a low crouch and she was about to jump at the humans. I crashed into her and held her down but then one of the humans fell and they were bleeding and I couldn't keep her down much longer so I bit her and then picked her up and took her far enough away from the humans so that she couldn't hurt them," Jasper was about to cut in but I cut him off and continued, "I only did it so that she wouldn't have to live with the guilt and I really didn't want to bite her but I did it to help her." I explained when Alice walked into the room. She hugged me and thanked me and then went and sat in Jasper's lap and said, "He only did it for me and I don't blame him at all, Jazz." She said to him, calming him down. "I'm sorry Cay, I should have waited for you to explain it first… are we okay?" He asked. "Yeah of course, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check up on Allie." I said and he nodded and I went back into the room she was in and I looked around and saw that there were two holes in the wall. I would have to fix that up soon. I sat back down at the chair and as soon as I put her hand in mine she screamed, "No!!"

Everyone came in and she was still panting and looking around. I wanted to say something but I thought that maybe she said that because of me so I slipped my hand out of hers and I was about to stand up and back up but she grabbed my hand and I felt that painful shock I always felt when she touched me or anyone else. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "What happen?" She asked looking at me then Carlisle "You fainted and you wouldn't wake up… we thought you were in a coma." I answered and saw her shocked expression. "I had a headache and when I got up everything went black and I had a dream about _him_..." She shuddered and didn't continue. I wanted to ask her who she was talking about but I decided not to.

"What about Aunt Jenn and Amy?" She asked. "We told them you were staying here for two weeks but you've only been out for 3 days." I told her and she groaned and put her head back down. "So am I staying here for the rest of the two weeks?" She asked. "Do you want to?" I said. "Yes." She immediately answered and then she got up. I helped her up and she hugged me and I winced a bit because the shock was getting stronger but she didn't seem to notice it. The rest of the family gave me a confused look, "I'll tell you later." I mouthed and they nodded and walked out.

"So…?" She wondered. I didn't know what to say so I just sat back down and pulled her into my lap. As soon as she was in my lap she put her head on my chest and I swear I think I heard my heart beat a few times from the shock that was now stronger but it didn't last long. "Did… did your heart just… beat?" She asked looking up at me with a wild expression. So it wasn't just me? She heard it to. I nodded and she put her head back on my chest but I didn't feel it again but I felt that painful shock again.

"Do you feel that shock when I touch you because I keep feeling a shock." She asked and I immediately started to pull away from her. "What it doesn't hurt… it feels like…I don't know if you still get it but you know how if someone touches you and you get shocked from static electricity?" She asked and I just nodded. "Well it feels like that." She said. I was glad that she couldn't feel it as bad as I did and I let her sit back down in my lap again and she put her head on my chest again and it still did it again. I tried not to wince from the shock but I did a little bit. It went away quickly though. It was worst than when Kate from Denali shocked me as hard as she could that one time when I angered her when I was living with them.

I was so busy thinking that I hadn't noticed that she fell asleep. I would've set her on the hospital-like bed that she's been on for awhile but I knew from my human experiences that those weren't comfortable so I let her sleep in my room. I was going to set her down on the bed in my room but when I tried she hung on to my shirt. I put her down and then sat on the bed. She immediately rolled over and put her head onto my chest and I felt the shock but I guess because she was asleep I didn't feel it that bad. I sat there for a few hours until it was around seven and then I slipped off the bed and put a pillow under her head. I walked down stairs and sat at the table and said in a normal voice, "We need to talk." A few moments later everybody was down stairs and sitting in there places at the table.

"Okay there are a few issues we are going to need to deal with." I said but I didn't know how exactly to start. I thought for awhile and then I said, "She knows about vampires, and not just us but she knows about some others which could get her killed. I'm kind of close with the Volturi and the Guard but I don't know how much that will help even if Carlisle is close with them also." I said and waited for someone else to say something.

"Why don't we just turn her?" Rosalie asked. "That's another issue. Her powers are strong and we don't know what would happen when she gets bit and there's also the shocking thing, do any of you feel that too?" I asked wondering if it was just me. They all nodded and then Carlisle spoke, "I doubt she'll want to be turned, we have only known her for less than a week but Caleb we can't turn her unless you and her both agree. This is more complicated than what happen with Bella." He shook his head and put his hands over his eyes. "This family is getting way to big. We have already been through this whole thing with Edward because he fell in love with Bella while she was human and now we are doing it again and plus we also had the thing about Jasper biting Jade, and Lysander is staying with us to. So that's like what? 13 people!" Rosalie yelled.

"If we did turn her most of the problems would be over so why don't we take the chance?" Bella asked, ignoring Rosalie and then Alice added, "When me and Jasper where in Brazil we came across a vampire that accidentally turned someone that already could manipulate water and during their change nothing happen. There was also that kid that could use all the elements that we met before one of the fights with the Volturi and we talked to him and he said he couldn't do any of them while he was being changed. So we could take the chance, couldn't we? Doesn't the only thing that being change does is help us _control_ it and enhance it a bit?" Alice exaggerated the word control on purpose. "I still don't think we should turn her… at least not right now." I snapped. Alice was about to say something but Carlisle cut in, "It's his choice for now." She sighed and said, "You might want to go up there she's about to wake up." I ran up stairs just in time because a few seconds later she woke up.

**A/N I hope you liked it either way review and tell me what you thought**


	8. Dangerous

**A/N sorry it took so long i havent been able to get online much ok well please read and review **

**Allie's POV**

I was having the same dream I've been having since I fainted a few days ago_. He was standing in front of me stepping towards me, explaining in very graphic details of how he is going to kill me and then he would tell me to look down and I did reluctantly and saw Matt's dismembered body in a fire_. I woke up and I noticed that Caleb wasn't there and then I looked up and saw him standing by the door looking at me. "Hi." I said as I got out of a bed that I didn't recognize at all.

The comforter was gold and the blanket under it was silver. The rest of the room was centered around the bed and one of the walls was made completely of glass and it pointed toward the forest giving it a beautiful view of it. There wasn't much besides that, there was a huge closet and one of the other walls was covered in pictures. There were pictures of the Cullens and then a bunch of other pictures of Caleb and other vampires but also there were pictures of him from his human years. There were ones of him and other people in the pictures and I picked one of them up. He was kind of tan and he had hazel eyes, other than that he looked about the same, except he had scars on his face in the picture.

I flipped over the picture and it said _Caleb Michael McCree Age 17, June 19, 1983_. "83?" I accidently said out loud. "Yeah, that was the year I was turned into this." He said gesture towards his body. "What did you do about your family?" I asked curiously, because I never really figured that out. I know that vampires should probably leave their families because of the bloodlust unless they had no self-control at all but when I asked Matt once he got all sad and I let the subject drop. "My father left when I was 9 and my mother died when I was 14. So there wasn't much to leave except my little brother, Myles. I still see him sometimes though, now that I have my…bloodlust under control. Everyone else figured I died though because the day that picture was taken was the day I left for Greece." His voice got sadder and sadder with each word.

"A week later a vampire liked my blood and attacked me and three days later I was turned into one. Then I went through a very very dark time but that stopped for the most part after I met the Cullens in 98. I had to leave sometimes to deal with the mess I made before I met them though… I'm okay now and I'm trying not to make those mistakes again though." He added. I did and didn't want to know what he did because I was afraid to know what it was but then again I was curious. "What does he think about your youthfulness?" I asked, I didn't like the word I used but I couldn't come up with anything else. "I told him I have Angelman syndrome." He said. I wondered if he thought I sounded slow when I said that. Oh well. "When were you born?" I asked, randomly. "I was born January 17, 1966 in Galway, Ireland. I lived there my entire human life." He smiled, he was probably happy I changed the subject. "Are you Irish?" I asked. "Yeah," he answered, purposely enhancing his Irish accent_. I'm_ _falling for an Irish guy!_ I thought happily and I couldn't help but smile. Oh no, I wonder is Cullen heard that.

"Have you ever had another girlfriend?" I wondered and then I felt a bit of jealousy when he didn't answer me immediately. "No, of course not," He answered when he noticed I was starting to feel uneasy and then he added, "I've never even thought about another girl before you." He picked my hand up and kissed it. Okay, I kind of felt bad because he's never even liked another girl and yet here I am having been with five other guys. I kind of felt like a slut at that moment but then again I've never felt like this for a guy before. It was almost all physical when it came to those other guys and a few weren't even the nicest guys. Actually that's an underestimate; a few of them were just complete asshole and the others weren't completely nice but there were okay. Caleb deserved someone way better than me and someone not as plain as me. Compared to Caleb and his family I was really plain, I'm not one of those typical tan-cheerleading-blondes but still. I had light brown hair, only slightly tan, and I played volleyball and I wasn't one of those 'OMG' types of people.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Caleb asked gently, his voice immediately calmed me down but I still thought I didn't deserve him. "I don't deserve you," I accidently blurted out. "Oh," was all he said and that defiantly wasn't helping. "I was thinking the same thing, except it's me who doesn't deserve you, not the other way around."

When he sat down on the unfamiliar bed I leaned into him and he kissed my forehead. I felt his lips twitch a bit when I hugged him. I immediately pulled away and then I touched his hand and saw him twitch again and I felt the shock. "Does it hurt you?" I asked, he shook his head but I wasn't convinced. _Cullen!_ I yelled in my head so that I could get his attention. Edward came in and I touched his arm and he flinched a bit. "It does hurt, doesn't it?" I asked Caleb again and he shook his head. He took a step closer but I stepped back because I was scared. I didn't want to be with him in the first place because I was afraid I was going to hurt him and I actually was. "I have to go." I said as I ran out the door and out of the house not really sure where I was going to go but running in whatever direction my feet where going.

**Edward's POV**

_Cullen! _I heard Allie yell in her head. I sighed gave Bella a quick kiss and walked into Caleb's room. As soon as I came in Allie touched my arm and I felt an extremely painful shock and I tried unsuccessfully not to flinch. "It does hurt doesn't it?" She asked Caleb and he shook his head. I tried to block out her thoughts because they were so depressing, _I knew this was a mistake, I didn't want to be with him in the first place because I thought I would hurt him like I did with Jason, Zack, Keith, Riley, and that other guy. I'm clearly more dangerous than I thought. I've hurt everyone around me even when I'm trying not to. If I could hurt a vampire I was seriously more dangerous than I thought. I have to get out of here, I should go talk to Amy but I can't right now I need some time for myself. _"I have to go." She said as she ran out of the house.

I gave Caleb an apologetic look and walk out. "Jasper, come here." I said and I few seconds later he appeared. "How bad was it?" I asked knowing he would know what I'm talking about. "It was bad, fear, panic, guilt, regret, and shame." He responded.

"What was that about?" Bella asked. "Allie thinks she's dangerous so she left." I answered sitting back down and pulling Bella into my lap. "Shouldn't we go get her?" she asked, worried. "No, we should just leave her alone; she knows what she's doing." I said trying to reassure her and keep her from worrying too much. "Yeah, but does she know where she's going?" I'm surprised to see Bella so worried. "I don't know but I really think she just needs some time to think and one of us being around won't help her." I hoped she'll stop worrying soon.

_Few hours later_

"Maybe we should start looking for her now. It's been a few hours and I called her house and they said she wasn't there." Bella said while she was still starring at the clock. "Yes, we probably should." I said, giving in knowing she wouldn't stop worrying if I didn't. "I don't think you should come though." Bella said stopping me. "Why," I asked confused. "Because she doesn't like you, and knowing someone is reading her mind might make it worse." She explained. "Okay, then who should go?" I asked, knowing she was right. "Me, Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee," she said. I laughed because she still doesn't call Renesmee Nessie. I nodded and she left.

**Allie's POV**

I can't believe this! I've been trying to stay calm around him, even though I'm happier when I'm with him than anything else in the world, but I've been trying to keep calm so that I don't start a fire and yet I'm still dangerous. I shock people! That is so stupid! There is not a single benefit to being able to shock someone and I can't even control it. It just happens whenever I touch someone. I don't understand why this is happening now though. I've been able to use my fire since I was two but all of a sudden I can shock people? It might have to do with the fact that so many vampires have tasted my blood and maybe something in their venom did this but last time I was bit was two years ago. Maybe it has something to do with vampires in general… either way I just can't deal with this anymore.

I can't even touch anyone with hurting them. If I can make a vampire flinch then I can probably kill a human. I have hurt so many people already that if I hurt one more person I swear I'm going to snap. I took a deep breath and stopped running. I've been running for hours, not even stopping to take a breath and now that I am I feel like I'm about to collapse. I tried to take another step but my legs gave out and I fell. I hit the ground hard but I just stayed there, ignoring the pain in my knees and hands. I am so frustrated that I don't even care if the fire is starting. I just sat there watching my fingers turn red and then see the blazing fire pop up. I watched as the fire spread from my fingers, to hands, to forearms, to my shoulders, and I started to feel that dark feeling I always get when I'm about to blackout. I leaned back and covered my eyes with my burning hands, closing my eyes until I felt my body go numb.

"Allie! Oh no! Allie, are you okay?" I heard a voice that sounded like Amy's say. Ugh, was I having that stupid nightmare again? I felt them touch my arm and I felt an icy feeling go through my body. This wasn't a dream, this is real. I opened my eyes and saw Amy. She held out her hand but I hesitated to take it. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I accidently touched her hand but I didn't even see her flinch. I touched her hand again and she just looked at me. "You didn't feel a shock?" I asked, hoping she didn't. "No. Was I supposed to?" She answered. I was so happy I hugged her as hard as I could. After a few seconds I pulled away. "How did you find me?" I asked. "The Cullens kept calling, asking if you have come home and so while I was driving I kept an eye out to see if you were out her. I saw a fire and immediately came over here. I then found you unconscious. What happen?" She said. "I was really frustrated and scared that I just let the fire take over me." I said, not wanting to get into too much detail. She gave a 'tell me the whole story' look so I added, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later." She nodded and we walked over to her new ice blue Audi a5 coupe. "Where you going?" I asked when we got into her car. "A party."

**A/N amy isnt talked about much in this so i figured i need a chapter about amy and allie so that you can know more about amy but thats in the next chapter i hope you enjoyed it and please review either way**


End file.
